


Bruised

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Overprotective Dex, my smol sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey skates off a hard check but Dex knows him well enough to know somethings wrong. Cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."  
> Characters from Ngozi's webcomic Check! Please  
> Unbetad

Nursey had a great appreciation for beautiful things. He liked to watch the sky light up at sunrise and fade at sunset. Sometimes he spent hours just staring at the way the orange and red of autumn leaves contrasted with the blueish surface of the campus pond. He loved the moonlight and the stars that gather in the sky above the country side. But above all the beautiful things in the world, Nursey loved poetry, and Dex was a walking sonnet.  
  
Nursey didn’t just write sappy love poems about Dex’s freckles and fiery hair. He wrote about the all the sharp edges Dex was made of. He wrote about how his shoulders tensed and eyebrows furrowed before an argument. He wrote about how his hands were always freezing, even in the summer. He wrote about how he tried to fix everything no matter how broken. And he wrote about how ruthless Dex could be both on and off the ice.  
  
He studied him, he didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He studied the way that Dex put his laser focus towards whatever task was in front of him. The way that he seemed to glow after every win. The more he watched him, the more he wrote. All of Dex’s hard edges fit perfectly onto paper.  
  
Nursey didn’t mean to, but he fell in love.  
  
It was the first game of their sophomore year. They had won 4-1 and everyone was overjoyed. Something clicked that day, whenDex wrapped his arms around him with a ridiculously big smile on his face. Nursey noticed how much he didn’t want Dex to let go. How much he didn't want to let him go.  
  
Nursey didn’t fight it. He just accepted it, let it become a part of him. He had fallen for Dex, it wasn’t the end of his life and as long as he kept his mouth shut it wouldn’t be the end of his friendship. He still flirted with people at kegsters, and just about everywhere else, though he stopped bringing people back to his room. He just didn’t think he could stomach possibly waking up next to someone he didn’t care for. It wouldn't be fair to either party involved.  
  
Everything was fine, or in Derek’s words ‘chill’ until an away game halfway through the season. The first period was great, the team was holding their ground and Dex and Nursey were in sync. Chowder was in the goal behind him and Dex was next to him, he felt great. he was on top of the world, until he was being slammed up against the boards. He could feel the guys weight up against his shoulder and an elbow shoved firmly in his side. He took a sharp breath and shoved the guy off him. The guy was smirking but Nursey ignored it. He wasn’t going to let a cheap check ruin his game.  
  
Samwell won by 2 points, leaving everyone but Nursey ready to party. He could already feel the bruise forming on his side. All he wanted was to go lie in the hotel bed and watch Netflix. He showered and changed quickly, not daring to look at the damage. He told Dex he’d be in their hotel room and took off.  
  
He had just settled on his bed with his laptop when Dex walked in. Nursey had expected him to go hang out with the rest of the guys. He had no doubt that everyone else was gathered in Ransom and Holster's room.  
  
“Whats wrong?” Dex asked as soon as he got to Nursey’s bed. He sat by Nursey’s feet and looked up at him, worried clearly on his face.  
  
“Nothing” Nursey trying to open Netflix, but lacking the willpower to look away from Dex.  
  
“I know you, I know something's wrong.” Nursey didn’t respond. “It was that check. You’re hurt.” Dex continued as he examined Nursey’s face.  
  
“No I just-”  
  
“Take off your shirt” Dex interrupted his eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
  
“What?” Nursey gasped, leaning against the headboard.  
  
“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Dex pulled slightly at the hem of Nursey’s shirt to emphasize his point.  
  
“Why?” Nursey wasn't quite sure what was going on.  
  
“I want to see if it’s bruised. I’m not just going to let you sit here in pain.”  
  
Nursey sighed and pulled his shirt slowly and carefully over his head. He heard Dex’s gasp before he had finished taking off the shirt.  
  
“If it’s that bad already it’s definitely not going to be pretty tomorrow.”  
  
Nursey looked down to see the area was slightly swollen, red, and already starting to darken. It was definitely going to leave a huge bruise, a bruise worthy of poetry, but also one that would make practice much harder.  
  
“Stay here” Dex said, as if Nursey had anywhere else to go. “I’m going to go get you some ice.”  
  
Nursey watched as Dex grabbed the ice bucket and hurried off down the hallway. He put his computer down on the bedside table and sighed. Of course this was going to happen. He had to lie here shirtless while Dex went and got him ice like the great fucking person he was, of course. Nursey was so gone on this boy.  
  
Dex came back not even 2 minutes later with the ice. He tied the end of the plastic bag in a knot and wrapped a towel around it, so that it wouldn't be too cold. Then he climbed carefully onto the bed and gently held the ice to Nursey’s side.  
  
“Dex, I can hold the ice.” Nursey said, trying to give Dex a chill smile, though he was anything but chill.  
  
“Okay, but only while I change into some sweats, then I’ll be back. I don’t trust you not to injure yourself.” Dex replied as he climbed off the bed and went to rummage through his suitcase.  
  
He quickly changed into a pair of loose sweatpants, a pair hung just a little low on his hips and a old high school hockey shirt that was now at least 2 sizes too small to wear in public. He was definitely trying to kill Nursey.  
  
“Here give it a couple of minutes without the ice” Dex softly took the ice and set it on the other side of the bed.  
  
He wasn’t used to Dex being this gentle and caring. It was something Nursey wanted more of, but also something he wasn’t sure he would survive. Dex ghosted his fingers over the forming bruise. Nursey sucked in a sharp breath.  
  
“Fuck. Did I hurt you?” Worried clearly washed over Dex’s face as he drew his hand away.  
  
Nursey quickly reached out and grabbed Dex’s hand lightly placing it back on his side. “You didn’t hurt me, just caught me off guard.”  
  
Dex nodded and went back to lightly running his fingers over the spot. Nursey couldn’t even begin to mask the fondness in his eyes.  
  
“I’m going to put the ice back on, okay?” Dex asked after when felt like it could have been a hour, but probably hadn't been much more than 5 minutes.  
  
Nursey nodded and Dex carefully placed the ice back against his side. It was soothing against the radiating warmth of the growing bruise. Nursey hummed in relief as he took a deep breath. Something about this felt so much more intimate than anything that had happened between them before. Nursey was actually at a lose of words.  
  
“I was worried” Dex lightly squeezed the ice pushing it just slightly more against Nursey’s skin, before pulling it away. “I know that you just skated it off, but we’re partners. I could tell you were hurt. You don’t have to always pretend you’re okay.”  
  
“It’s just a bruise Dex” Nursey tried to make it sound sarcastic, but it came out too soft, too loving.  
  
“But what if he had elbowed you higher. What if you had fractured a rib or something?” Dex took a deep breath and looked up at Nursey. “Please don’t make me play without you.”  
  
Part of Nursey wanted to joke around about how Dex could play with a broken broom and still be a great defense-man, but Dex looked serious. Like he really did need Derek out there on the ice with him. It was both incredibly endearing and incredibly heart breaking.  
  
“Hey, I’m fine.” Nursey covered Dex’s hand with his own and gave it a light squeeze. “It’s going to be a nasty bruise, but I’m fine. No need to play without me.” Nursey noticed how Dex’s hand was shaking slightly. “Are you-?”  
  
“Y-yeah, of course. You got checked not me.” Dex interrupted, stumbling a bit over his words.  
  
“Dexxxxx"  
  
“I’m not the one injured.” Dex stubbornly replied, avoiding eye contact.  
  
“If I don’t have to pretend I’m okay then neither do you.” Nursey ran his thumb back and forth over Dex's hand trying to seem as sincere as possible.  
  
“I was just worried. You were out there injured and the guy was clearly gunning for you. If he had checked you again it could have been worse than the first one. He could have seriously hurt you. Then what am I supposed to do? I don’t want to play with someone else. I don’t want anyone else.” Dex rambled out, clearly on edge.  
  
“Dex?” Nursey asked quietly when Dex was done with his mini rant. “I don’t want anyone else either. I’m sorry for making you worry.”  
  
“It’s not your fault” Dex muttered looking down in a feeble attempt to hide his growing blush.  
  
“It’s not yours either.”  
  
“I know.” Dex reached over and grabbed the ice “Okay 10 more minutes of ice and then some netflix. You look tired.”  
  
Dex lightly placed the ice back on Nursey’s side refusing to let Nursey hold it, not that Nursey really minded. He liked having Dex this close. It was an extra special kind of treat.  
  
“Will” Nursey said softly. Dex immediately looked up, they didn’t use each other's first names often. “Thank you for all of this.”  
  
“Of course, we're friends.”  
  
“It still means a lot” Nursey took Dex’s hand and gave it a squeeze “More than you know.”  
  



	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're adorable

Nursey dozed off a couple times while they were watching Netflix. Dex woke him up the first time he started to doze but he just couldn't stay awake. It was a tough game and it had taken all of the energy he had left to stay awake for just the first episode of 30 Rock. He ended up with his arms loosely around Dex’s waist and his head resting on Dex’s chest. Dex wanted to admire how peaceful Nursey, but the more he watched Nursey the harder it was to ignore that he was shirtless and pressed to Dex’s side.   
  
“Nurse... Derek, you need to let go of me so I can get to my bed.” He said pushing lightly at Nursey’s shoulder.   
  
Nursey groaned and tightened his grip on Dex's waist, burying his face into Dex's neck. “No”  
  
“If you don’t let me go then I can’t get to my bed.”   
  
Dex tried to focus on the words and not Nurseys warm breath on his ear. He was sure that if he could make it to his bed, then he could forget all about the way Nursey’s 5 o’clock shadow scratched lighting against his neck.  
  
“I don’t want you to leave.” Nursey mumbled still not 100% awake.   
  
“W-what?”  
  
“I’m hurt, just stay and cuddle with me”  
  
Dex knew that wasn’t the real reason, Nursey got hurt all the time and Dex had never once slept in bed with him. Of course he didn’t mind, Nursey fit perfectly against him, but he couldn't let Nursey know that.   
  
“But Nurse-”  
  
“Please.” Nursey interrupted, nudging his nose against Dex’s neck.  
  
Dex took a second to think. It was late and Nursey was radiating heat in an extremely comforting way. It’s not like anything bad would happen if he said yes.   
“Okay, but in the morning I get the window seat on the bus.”  
  
“Deal.” Nursey said against Dex’s neck as he ran his hands along the bottom of Dex’s shirt.   
  
“W-w-what are you doing?” Dex asked nervously.  
  
“You made me take off my shirt, fair’s fair.”   
  
Nursey pulled his hands back, giving Dex a chance to pull away. Dex moved back and Nursey got nervous thinking that Dex was actually going to tell him to back off, but Dex simply reached down and pulled off his shirt. Nursey leaned against the headboard and shamelessly checked him out.   
  
“Like what you see?” Dex joked trying to seem casual but coming off as a little nervous.   
  
“Love it.” Nursey replied smirking. “Now get over here and be the big spoon.”   
  
Nursey turned his back to Dex and moved under the covers. Dex smiled a bit and climbed under the blankets next to Nursey. He wrapped his arms around Nursey’s waist and nudged his nose against the back of his neck. Nursey leaned into him and Dex couldn't help but smile from ear to ear against the back of Nursey's neck.  
  
“Sleep tight Will”  
  
“You too Derek.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm internally screaming because of school


End file.
